


Be Prepared

by ArtemisStark



Series: Hunter Clarington [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Gen, Glee - Freeform, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter thoughts as he first arrives at Dalton Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! It doesn't necessarily have to be Glee :) Thanks again!

"Be prepared for failure, if you want to be a singer." His father's words bounced around his skull as he climbed out the cab, shoving money into the man's outstretched hand. He grabbed his 3 suitcases out of the trunk. He really had not been planning to transfer to Dalton. He sure as hell had not been planning to reveal his plans to join the Warblers. Maybe it had been a spur of the moment thing, something to build the fire in the old man's eyes.

"Hey kid! You okay?" The honking made Hunter slightly jump, and he whirled around to face the cabbie, stiffly nodding at him before grabbing his bags and strolling down the concrete path that led to the dormitory. At least the place looked well taken care of. The military academy had been significantly larger, but smaller was better. Well, that is what he had been telling himself.

He swiftly removed the key from his back pocket and walked into the hallway. Being 3:45 in the morning, the halls were sleeping quietly. At least he would finally get full nights of sleep. At the academy, they had random alarms, usually around this time. Talk about school from hell. He unlocked his single dorm-thank God-and started unpacking. Today was technically Saturday anyways, and he had already slept the 5 hour flight here. So, Hunter Clarington was not tired. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a yowl coming from his backpack. "Be quiet!" He whispered, yanking open the bag. Sure, it had cost another $100 to bring the cat, but it was worth it. That cat was the only good thing in this disgusting world. As soon as the bag was open, the white cat pounced out and began to roam the room while he searched for the cage and litter box they had shipped earlier.

After setting both the cage and litter box in a corner of the dorm, along with the food and water dishes, Hunter stripped down and walked into the bathroom. He allowed the scorching water to slice down his back, washing away any dirt or sweat.

"Be prepared." He repeated to himself, hating how vile it tasted. He started think about how to whip the Warblers into amazing shape. He knew he would have to get back the legendary Blaine Anderson, who had left to be with his ladylike boyfriend. His boyfriend and the amazing Rachel Berry were now together in New York, both with a piece of the ex-Warblers heart. It should not be hard getting Blaine back, after all, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! It means so much to me that you would read this :)


End file.
